


During Traffic

by Ma_skee



Series: Tales of Living with a Stoma [3]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Anxiety, Awesome Pepper Potts, Chronic Illness, Chronic Pain, Embarrassment, Kid Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Pepper Potts, Protective Tony Stark, Sick Character, Sick Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, ostomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24715087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ma_skee/pseuds/Ma_skee
Summary: Road trip!The Stark family is driving down to North Carolina to visit May. It's a ten hour drive, which isn't to bad until they get stuck on a highway and Peter's stoma is acting up.Aka embarrassed and anxious Peter Parker and Tony trying to get him to calm down.
Series: Tales of Living with a Stoma [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760980
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	During Traffic

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've written on a computer instead of my phone and... it's nice ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading! Also I enjoy getting comments and suggestions.

"Okay, that's the last bag!" Tony shut the trunk of the car, proud of himself for fitting all of the luggage inside. "Morgan, go use the bathroom before we head out, ok?'

"And put the basketball where it belongs." Pepper added. 

"Yeah, okay." Morgan had been playing basketball with Peter, but it was more like Peter was letting Morgan play. 

"Here Morgan, I'll put the ball away." Morgan tossed Peter the ball and headed inside to use the bathroom. Peter put the ball in the garage and closed the door before heading inside to make one last bathroom trip himself.

Peter had spent the week up at the Stark cabin because May had a conference out of town. She had been worried about leaving Peter alone for so long, so she called up Tony and asked if Peter could spend the week with him. Tony had obviously accepted, making a statement about how it was more about getting Morgan off his back. Now they were driving down to visit May because her conference had been in none other than North Carolina and a vacation at the beach was long overdue. 

Peter was up in the bathroom, emptying his stoma bag. Tony had been joking about how it was going to be a non-stop drive and even though Peter knew he was joking - especially because of Morgan - it still worried him. He didn't like walking around with output in his bag and tried to empty it as often as possible. Also, if the bag got too full, it could leak all over and that was no fun. He'd had that experience before and would like to never have it again.

After his bag was empty, he made sure to secure the clip before washing his hands and heading out to the car. Tony was waiting on the porch to lock the door behind him.

"You ready Peter?"

"For two weeks at the beach? Of course I am."

" I was talking about sitting next to Morgan for ten hours." Tony pulled the key from the door and started walking to the car. Peter followed.

"I'll be fine. She's got her movies and snacks."

"All it takes to keep her entertained..." Tony shook his head, chuckling. "All right family! Lets get this show on the road!"

***

The first few hours of the drive were pretty uneventful. Morgan and Peter watched Frozen 2 together but when she wanted to watch a Barbie movie next, Peter turned his attention out the window. Pepper was in charge of the radio and her music was very soft and soothing - the kind that puts you right to sleep. It wasn't long before Pepper was reaching back to pull the iPad from Morgan hands so it wouldn't fall on the floor and break. Peter slowly nodded off as he watched the trees flash by.

***

When Peter opened his eyes again, the trees were long gone. They were now on a busy highway. He tried to close his eyes and go back to sleep - because what else was there to do - but the radio had changed from Peppers sleepy music to the whatever-was-popular-right-now station and Morgan was happily singing along. He rubbed his eyes and sat up trying to stretch in the cramped space. Tony looked up in the rear view window. 

"How was your nap, Peter?"

"Hmm."

"Are you aware that your hair is sticking out all strange-like?"

Peter sighed as he pressed his hands through his hair. "It always does that."

Tony chuckled. "Not like that it doesn't."

Peter pulled out his phone to use the front camera as a mirror. Tony was right. His hair was way crazier than usual. He tried again to get his curls into some uniform shape before giving up and pulling up his hood.

"Peter, I was joking, your hair is fine."

"I know. I like my hood." Peter slouched down in his seat and put his arms over his stomach to try and sleep some more when he felt his stoma bag pressed into his belly. It felt kind full, but it was probably just air.

He didn't actually fall asleep, but laying there with his eyes closed was the next best thing. Morgan was now chewing on some pretzels and Tony had changed the radio to play an alternative station. His neck was beginning to hurt though, so he shifted his position to try and help it when he felt his stoma bag again. It was feeling to full for his liking.

He sat up again, trying not to draw attention to himself and lifted up his hoodie to check his bag.

He was greeted with a disaster.

Well, maybe not, but the situation would quickly escalate into one. 

His bag wasn't as full as he thought it was but the clip was missing on the end. That left an open hole on the bottom that output had spilled out of. It was all over his stomach, under the waistband of his jeans, and a bit had dripped onto the car seat. 

He didn't know what to do. Speaking up would be embarrassing, even though it was just the Stark family. His heart was pounding and he felt shaky inside.

Next to him, Morgan had finished her pretzels. "Here Mommy." She held put her garbage for Pepper to take.

"Thank you Morgan." She took the bag and glanced at Peter. He was sitting all hunched over, his hands on his stomach. She couldn't see his face because he was wearing his hood. "You good Peter?" He looked up at her, eyes wide. He opened his mouth to talk but nothing came out. "Are you okay?"

Tony glanced up to the rear view window and could immediately tell something was wrong by Peters body language. "Peter? What's up?"

"uh... My... My bag leaked."

"What? Really?'

"I- I lost the clip."

"...shit."

"Can we pull over please?"

"I wish we could but this traffics been real bad. There must must be an accident or something... I'll do my best, okay?"

"Okay." Peter tried to fight the tears he felt welling up in his eyes.

"Morgan, reach behind you, I can see some towels." Pepper instructed. Morgan twisted in her seat to reach, having to stretch to grab a towel.

"Here Peter."

"Thanks Mo."

He took the towel, unfolded it and put the corner under his hoodie and over his bag, letting the rest lay over his lap. "Tony?"

"Yeah?"

"Where is my bag? I have extra clips."

"I'm pretty sure I put yours in the back, against the side. Sorry kiddo."

"It's okay..." Peter held the towel over his bag. Tears were threatening to fall down his face. He raised a hand to his face to wipe his eyes. Anyone could see how miserable Peter was. His face was red and blotchy, mouth set in a grim line, tears in his eyes. The traffic was beginning to move a bit faster though. 

Peter heard his stoma give a quiet gurgle. He knew that meant more output was on the way. "Do we have any marshmallows?" Peter could see the confusion on Peppers face. "They tend to stop the... output..."

'Oh... um I actually think we do. Morgan can you look in the blue bag behind your head?"

Morgan reached behind her and pulled down the bag. It was full of food for the trip - more pretzels, half a bag a bread, some baby carrots, and on the bottom, a brand new bag of marshmallows. Morgan pulled them out and handed them to Peter before putting the bag back behind her.

Peter opened the bag and grabbed two before holding the bag out to Morgan. Of course she would want some, she was five. "Marsh-Marshes" she called them.

The two ate the marshmallows in silence.

"Traffic is clearing up." Tony stated. Peter nodded as he chewed on his second marshmallow.

***

About ten minutes later, Tony had finally been able to pull off the highway. He found the nearest gas station and pulled into a parking spot. Peter continued to sit in his seat, scared to move. Tony got out to get Peters bag from the back, and Morgan hopped out to join him. Once Tony had freed Peters bag he set it on the seat between Morgans car seat and Peter. 

"Grab what you need, okay? Then you can head inside and clean up."

Peter nodded. He dug into his bag, pulling out a fresh pair of clothes and his stoma supply bag. He tucked both of these into another bag to carry them into the store. He then slowly pulled the towel off his stomach, trying to wipe up as much of the out put as possible. He opened the car door and slowly stepped out, leaving the towel folded in on itself on the seat. 

Luckily there was no line for the bathroom. As soon as Peter had closed and locked the door, all the tears he had been holding in began to fall. He tried his best to be quiet as he leaned against the door, sleeve of his hoodie over his eyes. How had he lost the clip? He knew he secured it before they left, how had it just fallen off? When had it fallen off?

Slowly Peter pulled off his hoodie and shirt, where he got a full view of the damage. Output was all over his stomach and had spread down the front of his jeans. Disgusting. He grabbed his stoma supply bag and decided to just change the bag. He took off the old one and tossed it in the trash and then used baby wipes to clean his skin. After applying a new bag, he dug a clean shirt out of his bag and put it on over his shoulders. Then he changed his jeans for a pair of shorts and pulled his shirt the rest of the way on. He hated that he didn't have another long pair of pants or that he couldn't put his dirty hoodie back on. He wanted to hide. But all he could do was sigh and put the dirty clothes in the bag and pack up his stoma supplies.

When he left the bathroom, he found Tony leaning up against the wall, waiting for him.

"Hey kid."

"Hey."

"How you doing?"

"Fine" Peter could feel the heat returning to his face.

"I wanted to ask... why didn't you speak up sooner? You know I would never be mad about something like this, right? No one would be."

"No, I know... I just... it's- I don't know."

Tony raised an eyebrow. He needed more of an answer than that.

"I was just... scared. I know I shouldn't be but... I guess it's embarrassing. It's pretty much the same thing as wetting yourself."

"Alright I get the embarrassment, totally and completely, but you don't need to be scared."

"I know that." Peter said, a bit of an edge to his voice, "but I still get scared."

Tony contemplated a bit before responding. "Look, it's okay to be scared and anxious, but I need you to know that you can come to me for anything, okay? I'm always willing to lend an ear."

"I know."

"Okay then... are you ready to head back out?"

"...Yeah"

They walked back to the car together, where Peter found that his bag had been put back into the trunk of the car and someone - Pepper probably - had wiped the seat of the car and taken away the dirty towel. Peter put the bag of dirty clothes in the trunk but kept his stoma supply bag by his feet. 

Soon the family was off again. Still five more hours until they made it to May.

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I write these at 2am my left eye hurts


End file.
